Never Again
by NextArtemis
Summary: A videogame, a war. Robin doesn't feel the aster after being beat by Kid Flash in a new game but someone just happens to change his mind on how his day is going. Rated T for safety measures. Please read the description inside. No slash at all. Oneshot.


**Alright so I am going to make this quick. This is my first story and really do not know that much about fanfiction in general. I know many first stories are neither very successful nor are paid attention to. If you feel this way, turn back now, I will not be offended, this is the Internet and I have no idea who you are, its up to you. However, if you do read this story, I thank you now for your time and would like to ask for a review just to give me an idea of where I should be headed. Oh, and of course there is that disclaimer that I am supposed to write I guess. Nothing fancy, just I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters, only the game featured inside. After that very long introduction, here is the story.**

_**Never Again**_

"Come on Robin!"

Wally yelled as Robin threw the controller down on the Cave's stone floor in disgust. He was quite done with going against Wally over and over again. The speedster always whined and whined to play this stupid game with him just to be better at something. They were both in the Cave's living room area next to the kitchen and were playing "Recens Militus" a relatively new first person shooter game based on modern warfare weapons and tactics.

The title literally translated to "Modern Soldier" from Latin, and the game itself was very high-tech, featuring online gameplay with transferable accounts and more weapons and equipment than he could fit into Batman's utility belt. Robin knew Wally actually could play the game quite well and why wouldn't he? He already had super speed and his brain could process things faster than any regular human.

After 20 rounds, 4 hours, 10 liters of soda, ok well only a half a liter for him and the other nine and a half for Wally (that slob), the score said it all. Wally had 19 victories overall while Robin had only 1 because he "edited" the game on his wrist computer while Wally went to hydrate the bathroom. It wasn't his fault that Wally spent the last two weeks playing online multiplayer to unlock all of his guns and equipment while he started today. His little M4 Assault Rifle only had its flashlight attachment unlocked and his pistol had yet to see any action in his thirty second average lifespan.

"I can't believe you don't want to play again! It's such a fun game and I need someone to play against on a private match so I can set the settings to give us both extra xp for everything! Robin, you have got to play again! My little friend hasn't said hello enough!"

Wally's "little friend" was not so little at all. He customized his entire character and all his equipment for hours and used a SCAR-H assault rifle with so many attachments that it was a wonder that his in-game character could hold it while shooting it.

"First, I already played the game for 4 hours with you Wally," said Robin, "And you already proved you are good at this game. Even if you need to have a grenade launcher, silencer, motion sensor, and extended magazines for your gun. Second, the Batman doesn't like guns anyway and I'm not the biggest fans of them either. We fight guys holding these things nearly every week!"

"Well when you put it that way you make it sound like a bad thing," Wally replied, "I feel better when I can play with things that are dangerous and know it can't hurt me".

"Well that does explain why you flirt with Artemis," Robin cackled with a smirk.

"Hey! So not cool dude! I totally do not flirt with Artemis!" shouted Wally, "She's too rude and defiant anyway, why would I even like her?". "Haven't you two heard its rude to talk about someone behind their back?" a light voice said behind them with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey Artemis," Wally replied, "Why can't you leave the ninja thing to Rob and not eavesdrop on two bros?"

Artemis did not bother to reply to his quip and instead turned to Robin who was silently fuming about losing still.

"Robin give me a controller, I am going to show you both how a real person plays."

At that, Robin turned quite interested in the unfolding event and quickly handed her his controller. She swiftly took it and began uploading her character onto the game from the online database.

"Wa... wa... wa... wait you play this Artemis?" Wally stammered in slight shock.

"Only a little," she replied, "I needed something to blow off some steam when Green Arrow told me to stop going on missions for a week while some reporters started recognizing my hair in my superhero with my civilian outfit."

Cutting off any time for him to make a joke about her mop of yellow hair, she finished loading her character onto the system and after a quick check of the classes, started the game on its random setting. The match rules scrolled onto the screen, 1 VS 1 Deathmatch, 20 Lives, Shopping Mall style map.

"Ha!" Wally yelled, "I know this map top to bottom and where all the gear is stashed! You can't beat me at my home field!"

Artemis did not say a word and just selected her class. Robin, quite interested still, began activating the small camera on his sunglasses that he wore with his civi's and sat back to enjoy the action. This was about to get interesting, well more interesting. Wally spawned in the bottom floor of the mall in a shoe store while Artemis spawned in a sports store on the second floor on the other side of the mall.

"Remember guys, no cheating," said Robin.

"Don't worry I can beat her with my eyes closed, she probably doesn't even know half of the controls" taunted Wally.

"Oh it is so on," said Artemis and she stared at the screen with pure determination.

Wally focused on his screen and his avatar, a tall man dressed in dark grey camo similar to the stealth tech of his hero outfit, moved across the mall floor quickly and scanned with the motion sensor. He saw a small blip on the motion detector's screen and he loaded a high explosive round into the chamber of his grenade launcher. He started running forward and fired into the general direction while getting ready to fire at Artemis when she ran out. The opportunity never came. He never even heard shot and Wally's character was dead. Artemis walked out from behind a bookshelf and showed off her weapon of choice. A compound bow. Of course. And it was even green.

"No fair!" Wally exclaimed, "that's not a gun but its ok, beginner's luck on the Wall-man."

"The bow is a weapon in the game Wally," replied Artemis in a smug tone, "its just not so popular since it actually requires skill. But I feel nice right now and I'll switch to something that shoots bullets".

Wally started walking around the stores again on high alert and immediately picked out a small landmine in the ground.

"You're not good at this are you? You can't even hide a landmine!" He aimed straight at it and fired. Little did he know that she had rigged explosives to go off around it if the device was detonated. In a massive explosion, Wally was gone again. Player 2 has killed Player 1 was displayed on the screen. The next death was slightly more normal. Wally managed to see Artemis standing behind a counter but could not move away fast enough even with his super speed reaction time. His character was killed again. Bullet to the face. Artemis them walked over to the dead avatar and displayed her new weapon of choice, an M21 Enhanced Battle Rifle with a deadly accurate scope with heat sensing capabilities. The battle raged on from there. The final score, Wally: 6 kills, 20 deaths, LOSER, Artemis:20 kills, 6 deaths, WINNER.

"WHAT! You cheated we are going again!," shouted Wally.

"Calm down Kid Excitable, I don't want to embarrass you too much."

Wally fumed but didn't answer. He started the next match. 30 minutes later, Wally: 1 kill, 20 deaths, Artemis, 20 kills, 1 death. No way. No way a girl could have beaten the king. The one who trashed Robin. The protege of the Dark Knight. The Boy Wonder.

"Rematch?" Artemis said with so much sarcasm it was a wonder she didn't drown in it. Robin was in such a fit of laughter it was hard to tell if he was laughing or having a heart attack.

"NO! Never again! Never again!" shouted Wally.

**So how was the story? I would be very happy to get some reviews on how I did. If you like it, just spend the 5 seconds hitting review and write something. If you don't, review anyway. I can use the feedback. Thanks for reading!**

**(A/N) This was edited on 11/10/12 for formatting errors. Shout out to randommonkeyz998 for giving me a heads up. **


End file.
